


We're doing good

by stressedoutteenager



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Gen, domestic yousana, yousana's baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 14:32:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11580021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stressedoutteenager/pseuds/stressedoutteenager
Summary: Sana and Yousef's daughter Yousra wakes up from a nightmare in the middle of the night and joins her parents in their bedroom.





	We're doing good

"Mamma?", little Yousra could be heard.

She tapped down the corridor from her room to that of her parents. She did light all the lights in her room and in the corridor and then the big light in her parents' room.   
Immediately Sana and Yousef both shoot up from their sleep and look around, very confused as to what is happening.   
Yousra is standing in the doorway and sniffles her cries. Still half asleep Yousef jumps out of the bed and quickly rushes to his 4- year old daughter. She's standing there in her baby blue pyjamas and with her stuffed bunny in her hands.   
Yousef kneels in front of her and Sana sits up and looks at her husband and daughter. It's unusual that their daughter is up at.. Sana looks at the clock.. 3 in the morning. She has been sleeping through the night since she was just a tiny baby.   
"Hey, princess. What happened?", Yousef asks her and his heart breaks a little seeing tears streaming down his daughter's cheeks. He cups her cheeks and wipes away her tears and kisses the tip of her nose. Over the last few years he has seen their child cry so many times because children cry, that happens. And he is used to it from work but it's completely different when it's your own child.   
Yousra wraps her short arms around her father as much as she can and sniffles into his shoulder. She starts hiccupping and all Yousef understands is "Nightmare."

"Yousef, bring her here.", he hears Sana say softly from the bed. When Yousef picks up their daughter, Sana lifts the covers. He places his daughter in between him and Sana and stands back up.

"Baba, don't go.", Yousra pleads frowning. 

"I'm just going to put the lights out, alright?", he responds and leans down to place a kiss on Yousra's forehead.

While Yousef is doing as he said, Yousra turns to her mother and hugs her close. Sana wraps her arms around her daughter protectively and gently soothes Yousra's slightly curly hair she has from her dad. Sana knows that always calms her daughter.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?", Sana asks quietly. Yousra's breathing got more even, she stopped hiccupping.

Sana can feel Yousra shaking her head but mumbling something of monsters. It makes Sana want to cry seeing her daughter cry because of nightmares. But she can't. She is the mother and has to be the strong one.

Yousef joins them again and puts the covers over all of them and snuggles closer to the two favorite people in his life. He listens as Sana quietly and in a soothing manner explains something to Yousra.

"You don't need to be afraid of monsters, alright?", Sana says but Yousef missed the first part of their conversation. He watches as his daughter pulls the stuffed bunny Elias had given her as a present when she was barely a year old to her face. Sana meets Yousef's gaze in the dimly lit room, only the lamp on the night stand is on, and they both smile at each other. They're really tired because they went to bed late after Elias and Adam left their house after a 'How To Get Away With Murder'- marathon.

"No monsters.", the couple hears their daughter mumble while falling back asleep, "Bunny will protect us."

At that Yousef smiles widely and Sana tries really hard not to laugh out loud. Yousra's uncle Elias had named the stuffed bunny 'Bunny' because he thought it would be easier for her to remember.

"Good to know she trust Bunny to protect us.", Yousef whispers over his daughter's head to his wife.

Yousra is snuggled to her mother and Yousef directly next to her. Yousef observes his daughter falling into sleep and in that moment, at three A.M. in the morning, seeing Sana sleepily watch their daughter with her hair messily falling down her shoulders, feels like the happiest and luckiest man alive. He has a wonderful, intelligent, strong wife and they have the most beautiful daughter. He loves that Yousra looks more like her mother, with her cute little nose and the eyes. He also loves that Yousra is as curious as her mother about everything. And if Yousra wanting to learn about everything means that he has to answer hundreds of questions a day he'll gladly do that.

"That stuffed animal is like her hero, thanks to Elias.", Sana whispers back. Elias always tells Yousra all these epic stories about what Bunny is doing while she is sleeping or at preschool.

Yousra starts moving and both of her parents think she's going to wake up but she doesn't. She only turns around and snuggles up to her father. Since she was just a baby she always snuggled up to Yousef's chest. Yousef smiles at that and wraps one arm around his daughter and extents the other one for Sana to take. She takes his hand and intertwines their fingers. Sana watches how lovingly Yousef looks down at their daughter and then her gaze falls on Yousra. She loves that Yousra has her father's hair and she loves how similar she is to him in some ways. She adores that Yousra loves dancing with her father and loves that many mornings are spend having a dance party in the kitchen before having breakfast.

Sana notices Yousra's ponytail being loose and smiles to herself when she remembers how she makes her parents take turns in doing her hair. It's always one day mom, the other day dad. When Elias or one of the other guys is there in the morning they have to try to. Elias actually got really good at doing his nieces hair. She has them all wrapped around her little finger; she really is their little princess.

Having so many uncles and aunts that spoil her doesn't help that matter but it's okay. Sometimes Sana has to be the strict parent but she doesn't mind. Yousra is a good kid and listens so she really doesn't need to be too strict anyway.

Absentmindedly Sana strokes little patterns on Yousef's arm draped over their daughter towards Sana.

Yousef leans up and towards Sana and kisses his wife shortly but sweetly without waking Yousra. 

When he lies back on his spot he asks her: "What are you thinking?"

Sana smiles at him and looks down at Yousra who now has Bunny close to her chest and squished between herself and her dad. Sana is lucky to have a family like this. It’s a small family, at least for now, but Sana loves having her own little family.

She kisses Yousra on the top of her head and looks back at her husband.

"I think we're doing good.", Sana says.

Yousef nods. He completely agrees. Being parents is not easy but their daughter is the best thing that has happened to either of them and they're not alone. If they need help with anything they have their family and friends.

With a look towards his daughter curled up to him he smiles.

"We're doing good."


End file.
